Blue and her trainer
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: After catching Cinnamon, Ace has a problem to tend to with her sister and when he gets home. Rated M for language. No lemons.


**Story #6. I do not own pokemon or their characters.**

"Ace wake up. We have a bit of a problem." I heard a voice say.

As I sat up and yawned, I could feel Cinnamon tug at my shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My sister is here." She said whispering.

"Sister!?" I said with eyes wide open.

"Yes her sister." I heard a feminine voice said.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Out of nowhere i got a massive headache which made me cover my head with both of my hands and groan in agony.

"Sister stop don't hurt him." Cinnamon said with concern.

"Not until he tells me why he was here." The voice said again.

By the time it felt like my head was going to exploded.

"Argh... Please stop. I mean no harm." I struggled to say.

"Did you hurt my sister!? Answer me now human!" The voice said in a louder tone.

"Sister I beg of you, don't hurt him. Please stop using using confusion on him. " Cinnamon said almost crying.

"Not until he tells me what he was doing her with you." The voice said with anger.

"If you must know. W-we... Had sex." Cinnamon said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!?" The voice said.

My headache went away and as i went to stand up I was greeted with a sharp blow from behind. I was sent flying into one of the pillars that was in on top of dragon spiral tower. I groaned in pain as i coughed up blood and had blood running down my face. I was dazed for a minute than started to get up. Something grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"Sister stop please! He didn't hurt me. Don't kill him!" Cinnamon said crying.

"Pathetic human." She said tossing me to the ground.

Before I blacked out from the pain, I got a good look at Cinnamons sister.

"R-Reshiram..." I said before passing out.

I woke up to the smell of something sweet in my face. As i opened my eyes i felt something being presses against my lips.

"Ace please don't die. I don't want you to leave me. I want to be by your side. Please Ace don't die." I heard Cinnamon say while crying.

"S-stop crying. I'm not going t-to die." I said weakly.

"ACE! Oh my Arceus I thought I lost you for good." Cinnamon said giving me a hug.

I let out a big yell as she hugged me.

"Cinnamon that huts really bad." I said wanted to black out again.

"I'm sorry Ace." She said putting her head down.

"It's okay Cinnamon. I can never be upset with you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Stop you're making me blush." She giggled. " Oh by the way. I brought you some berries and medicine to heal your wounds."

"That's good. Oh I have a question." I said.

"What's your question?" She wondered.

"Who long was I unconscious for?" I asked eating a oran berry.

"Hmm... About 3 days." She said.

"3 days!?" I said stunned. " Aw man. My mom is probably worried sick right now."

"You have a mother?" Cinnamon asked.

"Yes. My mother is the most caring person in the world." I said as I popped another oran berry in my mouth.

"I want to meet her!" Cinnamon yelled.

"Okay you can meet her." I said laughing.

I noticed something moving behind Cinnamon. When I moved my head to the right to see what it was, I noticed something all white walking towards us.

"Reshiram..." I said with concern.

I dropped the oran berry and stood up. I looked at reshiram and started to back away from Cinnamon.

"Whats wrong Ace?" She asked.

Cinnamon than looked behind her and seen her sister walking towards us. She was no taller then Cinnamon which was odd for legendary pokemon.

"Cinnamon is it? Cute name." Cinnamon's sister said as she stopped walking.

"Sister. Please don't do this to him." Cinnamon begged.

"I'm not here to harm him. I'm here to apologize for what I have done to him." She said looking at me.

I was shocked that she wanted to apologize after nearly killing me.

"Human, what is your name?" She asked.

"A-Ace." I said with a uneasy feeling.

"I see you make my sister feel special. I haven't seen her smile this much in Arceus knows how long. You even gave her a name. I can see you're not bad nor evil. Ever since we were kids, other pokemon would make fun of us about our height. I grew tired of it and promised myself I would kill anyone who hurts me and my sister. My hatred grew large and I became overly protective. Ace... I'm very sorry for attacking you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions." She said crying.

"I forgive you. Even if you did attack me. You did it for a reason. You wanted to protect you sister and I understand that." I said.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She said walking towards me.

"Sister can you give us a minute?" She asked.

Cinnamon shook her head and flew off.

"I want to heal your wounds." She said taking my shirt off. "I know heal pulse. You might feel a burning sensation but that's normal.

She put both of her hands on my chest and started to move them around. She wasn't lying about that burning sensation when she uses heal pulse. When she removed her hands, the scares on my chest were gone.

"Thank you." I said.

She remained quite like she was going to cry again.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

She suddenly pressed her lips against mine and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I hurt you and now I just feel really bad." She said crying some more.

"Look, how about this. Would you like to come with me and Cinnamon to meet my family?" I asked.

"Yes I would love that." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay now we must give you a name." I said rubbing my chin.

I looked at her face for about 10 seconds before coming up with a name.

"How about Blue? The name matches your perfect sky blue eyes." I said smiling.

"I love it!" She said hugging my bare chest. "Ace can i tell you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Well, I always wanted a child but I was to afraid to ask others out because of my height. Do you think we could have a child together?" She asked while her face was still on my chest.

"A child together?" I said thinking to myself. "I don't see why not." I said hugging back.

"Thank you Ace." She said hugging me.

About 5 minutes later Cinnamon came back and was excited to meet my mother.

"I'm so excited!" She said smiling.

"Let's get a move on then." I said pulling out the b/w balls.

Blue took the ball from out of my hand and pressed the button on the middle of the ball. She was surrounding by a red glow and quickly disappeared into the ball.

"Me next!" Cinnamon said jumping up and down.

"Cinnamon lets fly home okay? I don't really want to catch the train back." I said putting her ball in my bag.

"Okay Ace, hop on." She said as I climbed on her back and took off in the sky.

As we landed outside of my house, I noticed my mom sitting on the front porch.

"Hey honey." She said walking towards me. "Oh my. Is this the legendary pokemon zekrom?"

"Yes and her name is Cinnamon. I also captured a reshiram and her name is Blue." I said letting Blue out of her ball.

"That's nice dear. Oh by the way. The strangest thing happened today." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well when I went to clean your room, I noticed all of your pokemon had eggs beside them." She said smiling.

"E-eggs... I'm going to be a father." I said as I fainted


End file.
